Echosong
This is Morpho’s OC, obtained from Wild’s adopt center a very long time ago (don’t worry, I asked to use her now after such a long time). She is in the canon WoF timeline. NOTE: This character has no affiliation with the TempestWings whatsoever, despite the Spark wing lineart used in the ref. ”What power would you like, my dear dragoness?” Darkstalker asked theatrically. ”I don’t want a power, exactly,” Echosong replied. “I would like to be beautiful, healthy, and shiny, a perfect specimen of a dragon. And, furthermore, I would love to have beautiful, feathery, star-speckled wings, which will be so beautiful, that all the other NightWings - nay, all the dragons in Pyrrhia! - will envy me.” Those were the words Echosong still regrets saying. Appearance Before the Enchantment Echosong was pretty much a normal NightWing, although she was noticeably more clean than the others in her tribe. She had dark gray scales, which were less ash-covered than others living on the volcano, but even she could not clean off all the ash caked in between her scales. Her underbelly was black, as well as her forked tongue. Her teeth were slightly yellowish, worn off at the ends. Like other NightWings, she had bad breath from eating rotten flesh, and a raspy voice from the smoke on the island - both facts that she hated. She always kept her silver star scales polished and shiny, and took care to not tear her black wing membranes. Her horns, claws, and spines were black, and she kept them polished as well. Echosong tried to keep herself as healthy as possible, even to the point of stealing food that wasn’t rightfully hers. However, with the little food on the volcano island, she still looked malnourished, with her ribs being visible under her scales. She had dull, dark purple eyes, which were slightly bloodshot from living in such an unhealthy, ash-filled environment. All in all, it was clear that Echosong tried to keep herself as beautiful as possible, which is a very difficult feat on such a poisonous island. After the Enchantment Echosong’s colors remained almost the same after the enchantment, save for a few details. However, she is now a strikingly beautiful dragoness, with a body that is both plump and sleek, and scales that shine like polished obsidian. Her bad breath and raspy voice are gone, replaced with a smooth, crooning voice. Her scales and claws are now shiny and devoid of any dirt or ash. However, her sudden good health is by far not the most striking change. A crystalline blue forked tongue rests inside her mouth, darting between sharp white teeth. Her eyes have black sclerae, and are the same bright blue as the waters in the Sea Kingdom. The scales under her eyes and the teardrop-shaped ones on her sides have turned brilliant shades of morpho butterfly blue, and flowery purple, and icy cyan. However, by far the most dramatic change is her wings. The standard starry bat wings of a NightWing have been replaced by huge, feathered wings. The feathers are shiny, and covered in patterns mirroring the night sky, splashed in multicolored nebulas and bright white and glowing green stars. Echosong can’t blend in anymore. The only thing she can do now is stand out. Personality History Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Females